


Обмани меня

by Lalaby



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaby/pseuds/Lalaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья и Наполеон наблюдают за объектом и не могут отлучаться с точки наблюдения. От скуки играют в "правда или ложь". Кто знает напарника лучше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обмани меня

\- Орландо.  
\- Омск.  
\- Кливленд.  
\- Днепропетровск.  
\- Кембридж.  
\- Было.  
\- Канзас.  
\- Это же штат.  
\- И город тоже.  
\- Ничего не знаю.  
\- Окей. Канзас, мать его, сити! Канзас-сити.  
\- Ну ладно. Сити так сити. И. Иркутск.  
\- Опять К!! Ты издеваешься? У вас там все города кончаются на «К»?  
\- Не все. Москва, например, на «а».  
\- Ой, прекрати…  
\- Тихо! Заметил движение на три часа?  
\- Угу. Бинокль передай… Так, вижу.. Нет, отбой, это горничная. Меняет полотенца.  
\- Есть отбой. 

***  
\- Ну так что там? Иркутск?  
\- О, нет, я пас. Лучше ворон считать.  
\- Где ты здесь ворон видел, ковбой?  
\- К тебе в рот одна только что залетела.  
\- Эту не считай, она там живет. Еще птенцом ее взял.  
\- Слушай, большевик, ты хоть улыбайся, когда шутишь, а то по твоему лицу не поймешь, смеешься ты или всерьез.  
\- Ну если одолжишь пару своих улыбочек, то я непременно. У тебя-то думаю найдутся лишние.  
\- Да, конечно, тебе какую? Дружескую? Вежливую? Обольстительную? Подобострастную? Улыбку «Похмелье»? Улыбку для похорон?  
\- Улыбку для похорон? Ты сейчас серьезно?  
\- Как никогда.. Илья, рация.  
\- Уже. «База? Орион на связи..»

***

\- Нормально?  
\- Ну, в принципе, да, но надо сделать более виноватое лицо и голову чуть-чуть наклонить вперед.  
\- Вот так?  
\- Да! Вот так отлично. Идеальная улыбка «Похмелье». Очень помогает в …ряде случаев.  
\- Каких, например?  
\- Все тебе скажи.  
\- Все мне скажи.  
\- Окей. Давай я расскажу тебе историю, а ты скажешь, правда или ложь. Не угадаешь, потом твоя очередь.  
\- Это что за игра еще такая?  
\- Да вот такая. Все лучше чем в города.  
\- Ну, валяй, трави свои ковбойские байки.  
\- К твоим услугам. Итак. Мне было 15, когда я впервые попробовал джин. Мы с Ли Мэйсоном стащили огромную бутыль из подвала его матушки, вылакали ее под железнодорожным мостом, а потом пошли на танцы, где я танцевал с Дженни Красицки, первой красавицей школы.. Веришь или нет?  
\- Отгадывать?..  
\- Да.  
\- Ну, пусть правда.  
\- Ха-ха. Нет. Ну, то есть, правда наполовину. Мы с Мэйсоном действительно выпили на двоих бутылку Олд Тома, но на этом приключения того дня и закончились. Нас обоих полоскало так, что позавидовали бы и канализационные трубы. И мне было двенадцать, а не пятнадцать.  
\- Бедолага.  
\- Зато опыт. Слушай, там занавеска дернулась или мне показалось?  
\- Второе слева окно?  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, это отблеск. Солнце садится.  
\- Понятно. Твоя очередь.  
\- Хм.. Ну слушай. В институте я на спор сыграл в шахматы с одним индюком-старшекурсником, чтобы пойти на свидание с его невестой. Выиграл, разумеется. Веришь или нет?  
\- Так, погоди-погоди. Ты что же это на самом интересном месте прерываешь рассказ? Давай дальше рассказывай.  
\- Нет уж, скажи, веришь или нет.  
\- Нет уж, расскажи до конца.  
\- А что изменится?  
\- Возможно, что все.  
\- Ну, ладно. Я выиграл партию, и ему не оставалось ничего кроме как позволить мне пригласить его Леночку на свидание. Я пригласил, и она согласилась. Так веришь или нет?  
\- ИЛЬЯ! Ты издеваешься?  
\- Веришь или нет?  
\- Что было дальше?! Выкладывай!  
\- Веришь или нет?  
\- «БАЗА ОРИОНУ! Прием!!»

***

\- Не верю. Ты же комсомолец. Человек кристально-чистой совести и глубокой нравственности. Ты не мог вот так сыграть на женщину в карты.  
\- В шахматы.  
\- Ой, это абсолютно все меняет! В шахматы, да. Не верю.  
\- И зря.  
\- !!!  
\- Что? Она вешалась мне на шею. Не давала прохода. При этом - чужая невеста. Да я услугу ему оказал. Он был уверен, что она откажется. Нет, сначала он был уверен, что выиграет, а потом уже, что она откажется. Но она не отказалась.  
\- А как он вообще согласился играть? Что ты что поставил на спор?  
\- Фотоаппарат.  
\- Какой ты опаснейший.  
\- И весьма коварный. 

***  
\- У меня есть маленькая зеленая грелка, которую я всегда вожу с собой и грею постель, потому что терпеть не могу холод и боюсь простудиться.  
\- Это правда, ковбой.  
\- Ты знал.  
\- Я видел. 

***  
\- У меня было два билета на концерт в Палладиуме 13 октября*, но я так устал от перелета, что не пошел.  
\- .. Наполеон, ты ведь шутишь сейчас? Не надо так шутить. Я был в Лондоне в этот день.  
\- Да, я знаю. Но я так устал, что не позвонил, прости. Ну так веришь или нет?  
\- ...  
\- Да ладно, Илья. Просто скажи.  
\- Да. Верю. Я верю, а ты - эгоистичная скотина, Соло.  
\- Хахах!! Ну ты больной совсем, да? Я бы сам душу продал за билетик. Не было у меня ничего. Смотрел, как и ты, по ящику. Твоя очередь.

* Выступление The Beatles в концертном зале Palladium 13 октября 1963 года

***  
\- Когда я учил английский, мне пришлось за сутки вызубрить и рассказать наизусть сто сонетов Шекспира, при этом отжимаясь от пола с пудовой гирей на спине. Веришь или нет?  
\- Сразу ДА. Странно, что не заставили еще и в шахматы играть при этом.  
\- Ну и кто из нас больной? Учить английский по сонетам Шекспира? Я учился по обычным учебникам.  
\- Но с гирей на спине?  
\- Что да, то да.

***  
\- А когда я учил русский, то первым делом сразу выучил все матерные слова и неделю разговаривал только на русском матерном. Потом уже начал детские стихи учить. Веришь или нет?  
\- Звучит в целом странно, но на тебя очень похоже. Верю?  
\- Да ты оказывается хорошо меня знаешь. Да, это правда. Очень удобно падежи учить. Типа: родительный падеж: Какого..  
\- Не надо.  
\- Как скажешь.

***  
\- Получается, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты меня, ковбой.  
\- Это пока. Еще две игры, и я смогу точно угадывать, когда ты врешь.  
\- Поспорим?  
\- Поспорим.  
\- На бутылку джина. И я не буду с тобой танцевать.  
\- Ой, а я думал - на фотоаппарат. Джин так джин. Я его, кстати, с тех пор терпеть не могу.  
\- Тогда сам выберешь приз.  
\- Точно?  
\- Честное пионерское.  
\- Да у тебя денег не хватит.  
\- А у тебя - фантазии.  
\- Ну ты и свинья, Курякин.  
\- Будешь обзываться, не расскажу историю про Леночку.  
\- О, молчу-молчу. Рассказывай.  
\- Слушай.


End file.
